


There Is Beauty Here

by SkyDether



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Love, Romance, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: Lady Silence tries to become the Shaman her people and her love so desperately need.Dr. Goodsir seeks to understand and comfort his new love.





	There Is Beauty Here

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter song*: "Can't Get It Out Of My Head" by John Paul White (cover of ELO song)
> 
> Midnight, on the water  
> I saw the ocean's daughter  
> Walking on the waves she came  
> Staring as she called my name.
> 
> And I can't get it out of my head  
> No, I can't get it out of my head  
> Now my old world is gone for dead  
> 'Cos I can't get it out of my head.
> 
> Breakdown, on the shoreline  
> Can't move, it's an ebb tide  
> Morning don't get here tonight  
> Searching for her silver light.
> 
> Day job, in the city  
> Robin Hood & William Tell & Ivanhoe & Lancelot  
> They don't envy me  
> Sitting till the sun goes down  
> In dreams the world keeps spinning round & around

* *

**Dr. Goodsir: Captain, may have a moment sir?**

**Captain Fitzjames: Of course Doctor. How can I help you?**

The kind doctor looked down at the floor and crinkled his lush, dark eyebrows, **Well it's a bit of a personal matter sir.**

**Captain Fitzjames: We're 150 men trapped in the tundra on a ship, everything is personal. What troubles you?**

**Dr. Goodsir: I wonder if it would be possible to borrow a guitar? From the folly trunks?** , he asked and tried not to blush.

James recognized the heartache of new love on his friend's face and smiled. He handed the shy surgeon a ring of brass keys.  
**I hope to hear your song some day.**

Harry nodded in thanks and made his way down to the hold. Lost in his thoughts and feelings, he did not realize that Mr. Hickey was in a corner of darkness outside of the Captain's Cabin. The spy followed the lovesick sailor like a shadow.

The ginger Caulker's Mate, much practiced in subterfuge, watched the talented surgeon go into the stores with keys obviously given to him by the Captain with nefarious orders. He was certain that the corrupt officers were sharing a secret stash of uncontaminated dried meats. They were getting fat on delights of seal lard provided by the eskie girl. They were laughing with stuffed bellies, all the while serving the valiant crew poison, not fit for a sewer rat! His hatred for his superiors festered ever deeper in his black, hollow heart. 

Harry's heart was stuffed full with a love he had never known. He always thought that he loved his dear wife back in England and did have deep affection for her, but it was not like this, not ever. This Lady of Silence, this creature of mysterious beauty, had the purest essence he had ever experienced. She was filled with kindness and toughness in equal measure. Though their worlds could not have been more different, their souls seemed to be one. For the first time he did not feel alone and the world made sense. It was here, on the very edge of humanity, that he finally found peace and true love. 

These foreign emotions brought on by his foreign snow angel, nourished his starving body and mind and sought release.

While the kind man of science waited for her to return to him, he found a quiet place on the nearly empty _Terror_ and began to compose his first and last song. He poured his exquisite anguish for his lady love into her requiem.

The novice poet was snapped out of his boyish reverie by shouting above him!

 **Oh my darling! What have you done to yourself? I don't understand!** he gasped as he held Silna in his slight arms. Tears of fear rolled down his cheeks at the sight of the blood staining her lips!

The novice Shaman turned away, sobbing from the stinging pain in her mouth. She knew it was wrong to return to the wooden house but she just wanted to see him one last time. She needed his kind, pale face to be the last thing she saw in this miserable, lonely life. His round, bright green eyes warmed her fading, frozen body and soul.

 **Harry: Please, you have to let me see . . . let me help you, please,** he begged.  
The Cambridge trained Doctor ran to fetch his medical supplies, but when he returned, she was gone!

 _I cannot bring more disgrace and suffering to my people by dying on this unnatural ground._ She drew strength from her father's spirit and slowly trudged through the howling snowy void. Having no strength left to fight, the stunning Inuit girl stumbled to the snow covered ice. Blood spilled from her mouth, staining her white grave.

Desperate, our heroic lover searched in the blinding waste for his wounded wife. He saw a dark figure in the nothing and raced to Silna's rescue!

When he came closer, he saw two figures in the white waste.  
It was Mr. Hickey!  
He was on top of her, trying to pull her intricut Inuit furs from her fading frame! 

**_NOOO!_ **

The would-be thief stood up and turned to the charging Doctor, gripping his table knife in his frozen fist!  
Harry leapt upon the villain and they fought like wild beasts on the slippery ice!  
His face red with passionate rage, Harry summoned a strength he never knew he possessed and wrestled the blade from the _murderous mick!_

Mr. Hickey froze with blinding pain as he felt his only possession pierce his pale, sunken cheek!

The pasty impostor whimpered and collapsed. Our victorious champion, dropped the knife and gingerly picked up his one true wife and battled through the raging blizzard back to his ship.

Our defeated criminal lay in the crystalline vacuum. Steaming blood poured from his cheek and bled onto the alien earth, carving a bowl into the ancient, mystical ice. Mr. Hickey's dark magic blood mixed with her light shaman blood. 

Across the void, Tuunbaq raised his giant, hideous human face into the howling wind. The terrible beast's dripping snout flared as he drew in the powerful scent of the blood potion. 

Safely back on _Terror_ , Dr. Goodsir tended to Silna's wounded mouth as best he could. He stayed by her side and sang his song of love to her. After countless hours, the silent angel finally awoke. The lonely lovers embraced and gazed into each other's eyes. They wept tears of joy and sorrow.

**I do not know what you are doing but I will stay with you in this place of terrors.**

He gently stroked her soft cheek.

**There is beauty here.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One of my all time favorite songs since I was a kid.  
> **My inspiration - Thanks and praise to this wonderful artist!  
> This just spilled out last night (along with some tears)  
> I'm such a cornball!

**Author's Note:**

> *One of my all-time fav songs since I was a kid.  
> **Thanks to this wonderful artist for my inspiration.  
> This just sort of spilled out last night (along with some tears)  
> I am such a cornball!


End file.
